The major objective of this protocol is to determine whether a diet low in potassium will increase blood pressure in normal healthy subjects. A second is to determine whether the effect of potassium on blood pressure is altered by race or gender. A final objective is to determine whether the mechanism of an effect of potassium restriction on blood pressure is mediated by the sympathetic nervous system and, if so, whether such an effect alters glucose tolerance.